1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus, a system and a method for voice dialogue activation and/or voice dialogue conduct.
2. Description of the Related Art
Voice dialogue systems are used to control electronic appliances, such as vehicle computers, without the need for a haptic operator control operation. Based on the prior art, it is known that apparatuses for voice dialogue conduct or for voice dialogue activation search for command words in a voice signal, which has been cleaned up by noise rejection or echo cancellation. In the case of an apparatus voice dialogue activation, a search is for a particular keyword, which is used for activating the voice dialogue. In the case of apparatuses for voice dialogue conduct, the voice signal is then examined to determine whether it contains words that are stored as command words in a command database integrated in the voice dialogue system. If a command word is recognized, an action associated with the command is performed.
Particularly in the conditions of use in which noise affects the system, such apparatuses for voice dialogue conduct or voice dialogue activation are unreliable. This is disadvantageous particularly in the case of use in private vehicles, since apparatuses based on the prior art often unwelcome perform functions in the case of interfering influences, such as calls by passengers, on account of incorrectly recognized commands.